theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Chiklis
Michael Charles Chiklis (born August 30, 1963) played Detective Vic Mackey, The Shield's main protagonist, and voiced the same character in The Shield: The Game. In 2002 he won an Emmy for best actor for the role, and in 2003 he won a Golden Globe for the same. He also served as Producer of the series from 2004 to 2008. In the third season, Chiklis also became producer of the show. He also directed four episodes throughout the duration of the series. Biography Chiklis was born in Lowell, Massachusetts to Charlie and Katherine Chiklis. His father was a second-generation Greek American that owned a hair/beauty salon, while his mother was a hospital administrative aide. Chiklis grew up in Andover, Massachusetts and from an early age showed talent to imitate celebrities. As a child, he appeared in regional theater productions and by the age of thirteen, he was a member of the Actors' Equity Association. He later attended Boston University College of Fine Arts, where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts. After graduating, Chiklis moved to New York City but struggled for several years before being cast as John Belushi in the controversial biopic Wired. He also guest-starred in several television shows before being cast as the lead in "The Commish" from 1991 to 1996. Chiklis played Anthony Scali, the friendly police commissioner of a small New York town. Sometime after the show ended, Chiklis auditioned for the role of Vic Mackey on The Shield, which he kept for seven seasons. Other than The Shield, Chiklis has performed voice-work for several animated films and TV shows. He also landed the role of The Thing in the Fantastic Four films. Chiklis, who was a fan of the comic series, was also praised for his performance despite both films earning mixed reviews. Chiklis married Michelle Morán on June 21, 1992. They have two daughters, Autumn and Odessa. Casually, Autumn played Vic Mackey's daughter, Cassidy, on The Shield. Michael Chiklis' height is 5' 8½" (1.74 m). Role on The Shield After "The Commish" was canceled, and under the encouragement of his wife, Chiklis decided to change his image and spent six months on an extensive workout regimen before auditioning for the role of Mackey. He also learned to speak Spanish. Despite critics to the show's violent content, Chiklis performance was critically praised winning him both an Emmy and a Golden Globe, as well as several nominations. Biography Chiklis was born in Lowell, Massachusetts to Charlie and Katherine Chiklis. His father was a second-generation Greek American that owned a hair/beauty salon, while his mother was a hospital administrative aide. Chiklis grew up in Andover, Massachusetts and from an early age showed talent to imitate celebrities. As a child, he appeared in regional theater productions and by the age of thirteen, he was a member of the Actors' Equity Association. He later attended Boston University College of Fine Arts, where he received a Bachelor of Fine Arts. After graduating, Chiklis moved to New York City but struggled for several years before being cast as John Belushi in the controversial biopic Wired. He also guest-starred in several television shows before being cast as the lead in "The Commish" from 1991 to 1996. Chiklis played Anthony Scali, the friendly police commissioner of a small New York town. Sometime after the show ended, Chiklis auditioned for the role of Vic Mackey on The Shield, which he kept for seven seasons. Other than The Shield, Chiklis has performed voice-work for several animated films. He also landed the role of The Thing in the Fantastic Four films. Chiklis, who was a fan of the comic series, was also praised for his performance. In 2013, Chiklis starred in another villainous role in the crime thriller Parker and also appeared in and co-produced an indie crime drama Pawn, with Forest Whitaker. Chiklis married Michelle Morán on June 21, 1992. They have two daughters, Autumn and Odessa. Casually, Autumn played Vic Mackey's daughter, Cassidy, on The Shield. Michael Chiklis' height is 5' 8½" (1.74 m). Role on The Shield After "The Commish" was canceled, and under the encouragement of his wife, Chiklis decided to change his image and spent six months on an extensive workout regimen before auditioning for the role of Mackey. He also learned to speak Spanish. Despite critics to the show's violent content, Chiklis performance was critically praised winning him both an Emmy and a Golden Globe, as well as several nominations. Selected filmography * Pawn (2013) * Parker (2013) * High School (2011) * Eagle Eye (2008) * 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) * Rise: Blood Hunter (2007) * Fantastic Four (2005) * The Adventures of Tom Thumb & Thumbelina (2002) * Spirited Away (2001) * The Three Stooges (2000) * Soldier (1998) * Taxman (1998) * Nixon (1995) * Wired (1989) Television appearances * Vegas (2012-2013) * No Ordinary Family (2010-2011) * The Shield (2002-2008) * Robot Chicken (2008) * Stuart Little (2006) * Heavy Gear (2002) * Family Guy (2000-2001) * Daddio (2000) * Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999) * Touched by an Angel (1998) * The Commish (1991-1996) * Seinfeld (1991) * L.A. Law (1990-1991) * Wiseguy (1989) * Miami Vice (1989) The Shield related appearances * Chiklis provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Season 1: "Pilot" (with Shawn Ryan, Scott Brazil and Clark Johnson) ** Season 1: "Dawg Days" (with Catherine Dent, Kevin Arkadie and Shawn Ryan) ** Season 1: "Blowback" (with Walton Goggins, Kenneth Johnson and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 1: "Cupid & Psycho" (with Glen Mazzara, Walton Goggins, Jay Karnes and CCH Pounder) ** Season 1: "Circles" (with Benito Martinez, Shawn Ryan, Scott Brazil) ** Season 3: "Bottom Bitch" (with Scott Brazil, Adam E. Fierro and Michael Jace) ** Season 3: "Slipknot" (with Walton Goggins, Kenneth Johnson and David Rees Snell) ** Season 3: "All In" (with Kenneth Johnson, Jay Karnes, CCH Pounder and Scott Rosenbaum) ** Season 4: "Tar Baby" (with Anthony Anderson, Jay Karnes and Michael Peña) ** Season 4: "Back in the Hole" (with Glenn Close, Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain) ** Season 5: "Extraction" (with D.J. Caruso, Walton Goggins, Kenneth Johnson, David Rees Snell and Kurt Sutter) ** Season 5: "Jailbait" (with Walton Goggins, Kenneth Johnson, Scott Rosenbaum & David Rees Snell) ** Season 5: "Rap Payback" (with Ted Griffin, Michael Jace and Cathy Cahlin Ryan) ** Season 5: "Man Inside" (with Walton Goggins, Kenneth Johnson, Scott Rosenbaum and David Rees Snell) ** Season 6: "Back to One" (with Jay Karnes) ** Season 6: "Haunts" (with Walton Goggins, Glen Mazzara, David Marciano and Michael Jace) The Shield related work Director Season 3 * "Slipknot" Season 5 * "Rap Payback" Season 6 * "Haunts" Season 7 * "Game Face" External links *Michael Chiklis on the Internet Movie Database Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Crew Category:Season 3 crew Category:Season 5 crew Category:Season 6 crew Category:Season 7 crew Category:Directors